The field of this invention relates to display cases and more particularly to a display case which is to be used as a commemorative at a funeral and may be retained by the family for use at home. A secondary use may be at a grave site.
The normal procedure at funerals and grave sites is that any written notices, flowers or other memorabilia are placed on tables, the ground or other supportive surface. Prior to the present invention, there has not been known any type of a case which facilitated the display in an attractive, respectful manner of flowers, pertinent written material or memorabilia for the deceased which the family could use to commemorate at home.